


Make It Work (For You, For Me)

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Libraries, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Theo Raeken, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “Theo,” Scott said, going for firm and hoping he wasn’t too breathless to make it convincing. “I’m trying to focus.”“Well, maybe I want you to focus onme.”
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Make It Work (For You, For Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> congrats to Demon for getting to write three (3) whole Sceo fics, and this one was definitely fun XD

Scott opened up yet another book, holding his breath until the worst of the dust had cleared. He waved the last of it away, sighed, and reminded himself that this was important. They needed to figure out what they were up against or they would never have any hope of defeating it. They’d almost been too slow last time; Malia still had the marks, and that was saying something.

Research was important. Stiles was scouring the internet with his particularly impressive brand of google-fu, Malia and Kira were helping Chris look through the Argent bestiary, Lydia was going through the older texts the rest of them couldn’t decipher. And Scott had all the reference books that were in English.

Well, Scott and Theo did.

Scott was too caught up in a passage about kelpies—which were actually really interesting, though not particularly relevant to the current situation—to notice that he hadn’t seen Theo since he disappeared into the library shelves in search of more books. Not too caught up, though, to not hear him coming.

Arms slid around Scott’s shoulders from behind, fingers threading together over his chest. Lips found the back of his neck.

Scott smiled down at the kelpie passage. “What happened to getting more books?”

“Didn’t find any,” Theo said blithely, nosing at Scott’s ear. “You already have them all.”

“All of them? I have every mythology book in the entire library?”

Theo shrugged. “Close enough.”

He kissed Scott’s neck again. Then again, and again, leaving a trail of them across his skin. Scott had to fight not to tilt his head to the side to give him better access, but he kept stubbornly still. When Theo reached the hinge of Scott’s jaw, he lingered, lips brushing against the five o’clock shadow there. Then he _bit._

It was just a nip, but it got a reaction out of him, which was exactly what Theo had wanted. The grin he pressed into Scott’s shoulder spoke volumes about his satisfaction.

“Theo,” Scott said, going for firm and hoping he wasn’t too breathless to make it convincing. “I’m trying to focus.”

“Well, maybe I want you to focus on _me._ ”

“ _Theo._ ”

It came out on a growl this time. Scott heard the immediate uptick in Theo’s heartbeat, the way his scent spiked at the barest hint of alpha command. The lips at his ear disappeared and the arms around him pulled back. Part of Scott already wanted them back, but a much bigger part of him thrilled with sudden heat.

It always did something to him when Theo _obeyed._

He turned to find Theo with his head down, tilted just so in a way that screamed submission with the graceful curve of his bare neck. There was a hint of a smirk on his lips, though, one that said he was anything but cowed.

Scott swallowed down the rumble in his chest and stood. Theo didn’t step back when Scott crowded into his space, but his heartbeat did ratchet up by another notch. He peered up at Scott through fluttering eyelashes, coy and expectant.

“You’re supposed to be researching,” Scott pointed out. “This is important.”

Theo pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, making the pink flesh go momentarily white with the pressure, and let it roll back out. It emerged glistening wet and rosy. Scott didn’t let himself look; that was what Theo wanted, and it wasn’t about what _Theo_ wanted. That wasn’t how this game worked.

Theo let those tempting lips curve into an easy smile and said, “We’ve already done plenty of research.”

"You mean _I've_ done plenty of research," Scott corrected him.

“So you deserve a break,” Theo said, undeterred. “A little treat. You’ve earned one, haven’t you?”

"And what about you?" Scott said, leaning in that little bit more. The motion pressed Theo back against the end of the nearest shelving unit. "Have you earned it?"

Theo licked his lips. He was gratifyingly breathless when he said, "No. Are you gonna make me work for it?"

"Don't I always?"

The buzz of an incoming text was the only thing that stopped Scott from putting Theo on his knees right then and there. He would go eagerly—so eagerly, always just a little bit desperate for it under all the bravado—and that was almost enough to make Scott forget that there was a girl on the other side of the shelf looking up the French-Indian War and a librarian with a cart of books to re-shelve a few rows over.

Theo saw his hesitation. Of course he did. He slumped back against the unit in as carefully careless a sprawl as he could manage with Scott's thigh wedged between his and said, "Are you gonna get that?"

Scott pulled out his phone without backing off. It was a text from Lydia.

"We've got a lead." 

Scott waited until Theo opened his mouth to shift his leg up, grinding hard against the hardness he found there. The pressure dissolved whatever Theo had been planning to say into a hitched groan.

Scott grinned at the dirty look Theo shot him. " _We've_ got a lead. Not you. You're staying here."

Theo frowned. His hands fluttered at his sides, clenching against his own thighs. He didn't grab hold of Scott like he clearly wanted to, though; he didn't have permission. "And what am I supposed to do here?”

Scott pressed his lips to Theo’s pouting ones in a kiss just deep enough to have Theo chasing after him when he pulled away. He let Scott push him back against the shelving unit again, chest heaving under Scott’s palm even as he struggled to hold himself in check. A shiver ran through him as Scott leaned in even closer, but still he stayed where he was. The show of obedience almost made Scott regret that he didn’t have time to finish this.

“You want my attention, don’t you?” he murmured against the shell of Theo’s ear. When Theo let out a shaky breath and nodded, he grinned. “Then _earn_ it.”

Tearing himself away from the warmth of Theo’s body was torture when all he really wanted to do was bury himself in it, but the flush of Theo’s cheeks and the bulge in his jeans were a pretty good consolation prize. And anyway, this wasn’t over. Even as Scott turned to leave, he saw Theo sinking down into his abandoned chair and pulling the nearest book toward him, just like he was supposed to.

Heat and affection filled him in equal measure. He let the affection keep the smile on his face as he headed into what was probably a fight waiting to happen, but he carefully tamped the heat down. He didn’t need it yet, but he would. He had faith that Theo would earn his reward.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/190852634491/if-youre-still-doing-it-19-or-20-or-22-sceo)


End file.
